Taking a Chance
by hweasley21
Summary: Carly likes you, Milo said to Max, Maybe you have a chance. CarlyMax. One shot. Might add on to it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot story about Carly and Max. I know it will never happen but I can dream can't I? Read and Reveiw.**

"Hello Max" Carly greeted him.

"Hello Mrs. C" Max replied. He took her bags and then looked over at Milo. "Grab the kids things"

He and Milo walked behind Carly and the kids. Max was dying to know what happened in Cairo. Did she find Jax? Were they together again? He wanted to ask those questions so badly but knew it wasn't his place.

"Home sweet home" Carly sang out as she threw the door open. The kids ran ahead of her and up the stairs chattering. "Just put the bags by the door Max. I will get them later"

Max nodded, "Ok then Mrs. C" he said. "Glad you are home" He ushered Milo out the door.

"Max-wait" Carly called.

Milo and Max both turned around and stared at her. "Yeah?" Max asked.

Carly looked uncomfortable, "I wanted to talk to you about something" Carly said, "Could you stay?"

Max looked over at Milo who was trying to hide his grin," I will go back to the house. I will come back for you later, or something" Before Max could stop him Milo had sprinted down the driveway. Max looked back at Carly who was smiling.

"Have a seat," Carly told him. Max nodded and took a seat on the couch. He stared at Carly nervously but tried to hide it.

"What's up Mrs. C?" Max asked.

"Max- call me Carly" Carly suggested. "I mean we are friends, right?"

Max pulled at his collar, "I-uh-I" Max stuttered. "Sure"

Carly sat beside him, "Good" she said taking his hand. "I really need a friend right now" Carly sighed, "I found Jax," she finally said.

Max felt his heart hit the floor, "Oh- well good" Max responded quietly.

"Not good" Carly argued. "I don't think I want to be with Jax. He left me and then took up with some slut. That is not the guy for me"

Max felt hopeful. Jax was out. That meant Max could be in, right? While Carly went on about Jax and why they couldn't be together, Max watched her. She was beautiful more beautiful then even she knew. It was every thing she did that advertised her beauty. The way her eyes betrayed every emotion. The way her hands moved as she spoke. The way she leaned back against the couch. Every move she made memorized him.

"I mean- there has to be someone better for me. Someone who will treat me better, right?" Carly asked.

Max nodded his head but couldn't find the words. _Me, _he wanted to say, _I would be good to you._ He would lose his job and possibly his life for saying something like that.

Carly's eyes welled up but she tried to hide the tears. "I am just so tired of men like Sonny and Jax," she whispered. "I want a man who will be good to me. A man I don't have to lie to or play games with"

Max couldn't get Milo's words out of his head. _Carly likes you, right? Maybe you have a chance. _Maybe Milo was right? Maybe he did have a chance? Either way he had to know. Max tried to think of the best way to tell Carly how he felt but all the words in the world fell short. Finally he decided- _just make a move_, he told himself.

"Max, are you alright?" Carly asked. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. Carly leaned forward and reached out to touch his forehead. Max took this as an opportunity. He grabbed Carly's hand gently and pulled her to him. Max leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He expected Carly to pull away and slap him but she didn't.

When Max pulled away Carly looked shocked, "Max" she started, "I-"

"What?" Max asked.

"I don't know what to say" Carly replied softly.

"Don't say anything," Max told her. "I have wanted to kiss you pretty much from day one. Everyone makes jokes about my _crush _on you but Carly it is more. I love you. I would worship you and treat you like the queen you are. But I am a bodyguard and not nearly good enough for you. I just wanted to you know someone loves you."

Max stood up to leave and Carly grabbed his arm, "Wait" she said. Carly stood beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This relationship is not going to be easy," Carly advised him, "And for a while we should keep it ourselves"

"Relationship?" Max questioned.

"Yeah- relationship" Carly replied, "I love you too Max"

Carly pulled Max onto the couch with and the two stayed that way for as long as they could. Because for now they had to take what they could get.


	2. Chapter 2

Max woke up and made sure the alarm was shut off. Carly always set it but he made sure he woke up before it woke her up. He sat up as quietly as possible and reached for her his shirt. Max dressed as quickly as possible and turned to look at Carly one last time before he headed out for work.

Carly was still naked and wrapped up in a sheet. Max kissed her forehead, 'I love you", Max whispered and he tiptoes out of the room. He crept down the stairs and into the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of water and an apple for breakfast. He left the hosue and ate his breakfast on the way to Sonny's.

He made it in record time. Sonny wouldn't be awake for at least another hour. Max grabbed his jacket and parked the car by the side of the road. He smirked realizing he was home free- until he saw someone standing in the driveway.

"Hello big brother" Milo hissed, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out" Max said brushing past him and into the house.

"Out where?" Max asked.

"Out with a woman" Max replied.

Milo's expression changed, "Who is she?" he responded like a giddy school boy.

Max wanted to lie because he and Carly both agreed that was best for now. He really wanted to lie but Milo was his bother and could always tell when he was lying. "Just a woman" Max replied, "Hot, blonde and fabulous"

Milo squinted his eyes for a moment then broke into a wide grin. "Carly!" Milo cried," You are banging Carly?"

"Shut your mouth" Max ordered and pulled Milo behind the garage. "Yes-Carly and I have been seeing each other." Max paused and crossed his arms. "I take offense to the term _banging. _I am in love. We are together"

Milo seemed confused, "Wait. Wait. You are _dating _Carly Corinthos?" Milo asked.

Max was about to remind Milo to keep his voice down when Stan came around the corner. He was grinning broadly, "You and Carly?" He repeated.

Max rolled his eyes, "Yes" he answered. "Right now it isn't much of a relationship but I would like it to be. I go to her place after the boys are asleep, I leave before they wake up and come here to work"

"Give it time," Milo suggested. He thought for a second. "You could always tell Sonny the truth. Tell him you are with Carly."

Stan laughed, "Right I can see it now. Sonny will flip out" Stan touched Max's shoulder, "either keep this a secret or find a new job"

Max groaned and the three headed inside.

A few hours later Sonny found Max and Milo in the kitchen. "The boys are going to be here tonight." He handed Max a list, "Send someone to pick these things up from the store. I am making a dinner. Carly might be staying for dinner. I don't know yet"

Milo was trying to hide his grin and Max slapped him on the arm. He handed Milo the list "Go and get the groceries" Max growled.

"Yes sir" Milo aid with a salute and then he left. As soon as he was gone Max went upstairs and made sure his hair and tie were straight. As soon as finished the doorbell rang. Max hightailed it downstairs just in time to get the door. Carly was standing there with the boys and Leticia. She was wearing a red shirt- that fit to her cures nicely and a frilly black skirt. Her hair was loose and wavy. She smiled at Max. "Hi" she greeted him warmly. Max nodded and let them in. Leticia and the boys went to find Sonny and Carly pulled Max behind the stairs.

"Hi" she said seductively and kissed him. Max melted into the kiss for a moment and then remembered where he was. "No Carly- are you crazy?" Max asked. He looked around behind him. "Not here" he told her.

Carly pouted, "Didn't you miss me even a little?" Carly asked.

"I miss you whenever I am not with you" Max advised her, "But we need to be smart about this"

Carly nodded then grinned, "Well- the boys will be here all weekend. If you can get the weekend off I would like you to spend it with me"

Max couldn't believe this. He would have to find a way to get the weekend off- though he had no idea how. "I will try," he whispered. "Now go," he told her and slapped her lightly on the butt. She smiled over her shoulder.

Max waited a few minutes before following her out. He could hear Sonny and Carly talking in the living room. He straightened his tie and went in. "Hi boss" he said. Then he looked to Carly and the kids, "Hi" he said politely. Carly smiled and waived.

Sonny and Carly continued talking. Sonny invited Carly for dinner but she declined advising she would be eating with Bobbie that evening.

"Ok boys- give mom a kiss I am leaving" Carly announced a moment later. Michael and Morgan both gave a Carly kiss and Max walked her to the door. "I will be waiting" Carly whispered as she left.

"Damn" Max said as he shut the door. Max went to the kitchen and found Milo cooking. "She invited me to stay the weekend" max told him. "I have to find out a way to get out of working this weekend."

Milo shrugged, "Tell him your girlfriend is in from out of town"

Max thought about it. _That might work_, he thought.

He found Sonny alone in the living room. "Boss- Can I talk to you?"

Sonny looked up, "Sure Max" Sonny replied motioning Max inside. "Have a seat"

Max sat down nervously on the couch. "I need a favor" Max said.

"That is…"Sonny prompted.

"I need the weekend off" Max replied quickly and softly.

Sonny stared, "Why?" he asked a moment later.

Max sighed, "My girlfriend is in town for the weekend and I wanted to be with her," Max told him.

Sonny smiled, "Girlfriend huh?" Sonny seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. You have been very good to me in my time of need Max. I owe you big time. This is the least I can do"

He was ecstatic, "Really?" he asked.

Sonny chuckled, "Really- you leaving now?" asked him.

"No" Max replied. "I will be leaving at 5:00"

Sonny turned around looked at him, "Have fun," Sonny said.

Max left the room with a smile a mile wide. No doubt - he would have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Max was in his room packing a suitcase. He had no idea how much clothing to take. He was hoping he wouldn't need too much. But since they would be staying in- he assumed he would need bare minimum.

When he was sure he had enough he went back to the main house and made sure everything was ready for dinner. Milo was waiting for him. "Ready to go?" Milo asked.

Max chuckled nervously, "Beyond ready" Max told him.

"Sonny bought the whole girlfriend thing?" Milo asked.

Max nodded, "I hate lying to him"

"He will get over it" Milo assured him. "Now go"

Max was heading for the door when Sonny came in. "Max- where can you be reached?"

"What?" Max asked.

"In case of emergency, where can I reach you?" Sonny repeated the question.

"My cell phone" Max advised him.

"What hotel will you be at?" Sonny asked.

Max hesitated, "The Metrocourt" Max replied and immediately regret that. What if he called?

"What is your girlfriends name?" Sonny asked.

"Carrie" Max said then again regretted it. Carrie- Carrie is another nickname for Caroline. "Carrie Smith"

Sony nodded but looked suspicious, "Carrie- sounds familiar" He shrugged, "have a good evening Max"

Max nodded and said goodbye to everyone. He jumped into his car and headed for Carly's house. He tried not be nervous on his way over to her house. Once he got that he was careful getting out of the car making sure no one saw him. The front door was locked but Max knew where she kept her spare key. He took it out from above the rafter and unlocked her door.

"Carly" He called. "Hey babe"

Carly ran out of the kitchen. Still wearing the sleeveless red shirt and short skirt. She looked so good it physically hurt him. "You're here," Carly said. 'Thank goodness- I was going crazy. I was getting so bored. I was about to call Jason and see if he wanted to do dinner"

Max was jealous at the mention of Jason but kept it to himself he just smiled, "Well- I am here now" Max said, "How about finishing that kiss we started at the boss's earlier?"

Carly leaned forward and allowed herself to be swept up in Max's arms. The kiss started very superficially but soon it developed into one of the deepest kisses either had ever shared. Max pulled away first, "At this rate we wont make it through dinner"

"That is the plan" Carly teased but she pulled away. "I cooked"

Max stopped when she said that. "Wait, you cooked?" he asked. That news made him very nervous. He had seen Carly make a few efforts to cook and it never turned out well.

Carly started laughing. "I didn't cook exactly." She admitted. "The MetroCourt did"

Max sighed in relief. "Well- I am starving. Lead me to the food"

Carly took Max's hand and led him to the living room. "I will bring the food to you" she told him. "Get comfortable"

Max leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. This was the best day ever and he knew it could only get better.

Stan found Milo watching the boys while they played outside. "Where is Max?" he asked.

Milo made sure the boys couldn't hear. "With Carly" Milo whispered.

"Where?" Jason asked coming up behind them. "Did you say with Carly?"

"I-I-uh" Milo stuttered. He hung his head. "Yes"

Jason was stunned. "Why is he with Carly?" he asked. "They aren't sleeping together are they?"

Milo didn't answer but Jason knew the truth. What he didn't know was what to do with that information. If Sonny knew then Max would lose his job but he didn't like the idea of keeping this from Sonny. "For now your brother's secret is safe with me" Jason said and left them there.

Stan started to laugh but Milo felt awful. "Max is going to kill me," Milo said.

"That dinner was great Carly" Max told her. "Thank you"

Carly smiled and pushed his plate away. "You're welcome" she replied. Carly leaned forward and kissed Max. He turned her over and laid her back on the couch.

"Excuse me" Jason said form behind them.

Max jumped off the couch and turned around. "Jason- I can explain"

Jaosn held up a hand. "No need." He smirked and then looked at Carly. "Would you excuse us please?"

"Jason" Carly started.

He smiled at her. "Carly-please?"

She stood up and smoothed her clothes down. She gave Max's arm a squeeze and then went upstairs. Jason sat down on the couch. "Let's chat" Jason said.

Max didn't move or respond. He just waited for Jason to continue. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long" Max replied.

Jason just started to laugh. "This is bizarre Max" Jason told him. "I don't know what to do here"

"Please Jason, here me out?" Max asked.

Jason nodded and motioned for him to go on.

"I know Sonny would freak out if he knew about this. I know I would lose my job and I know this is wrong. But I love her. She loved me and we are starting a really good relationship here. I plan on telling Sonny when the time is right"

Jason ran his hands through his hair. "Ok, Max" he relented. "Have a good weekend." Jason stood up and pause by the door. "Don't make me keep this secret long"


End file.
